


Maling Akala

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sleepovers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Yung inaakalang rom-com, one-sided na palabas ng gabing iyon aka Jongin's life ay mukhang mauuwi sa angst at heartbreak.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41
Collections: Writing Chourllenge





	Maling Akala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts), [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



> Whoooop whooop!
> 
> Kalat kalat nanaman!
> 
> kagagawan to ni maria palitao at mayor marian kaya sisihin niyo sila kaya may kalokahan nanaman kayong mababasa.
> 
> konting background sa collection na itu:
> 
> pipili kami ng isang prompt at bahala na kami kung paano namin isusulat
> 
> at ang prompt for this entry ay: 'send noods'
> 
> produkto ito ng isang gabi ng kadaldalan 🤣
> 
> Not edited kaya patawarin sa mga pagkakamali ⊙﹏⊙
> 
> ayun sana ay kasiyahan niyo itong kalat na ito
> 
> Enjoyyyyy

Excited si Jongin. Sa buong linggo, ito lang ang araw na inaabangan niya. Pinikitan niya lahat ng mga quizzes niya dahil alam niyang at the end of the week, makakasama naman niya si Kyungsoo buong long weekend. Last month pa nila pinlano na mag-sleepover si Kyungsoo kila Jongin dahil uuwi ng probinsya ang parents niya at matagal na silang hindi nakakapag-bonding ng best friend, bilang sa magkaibang universities sila nag-aaral at halos hindi nagtutugma ang mga schedule nila.

Miss na miss na miss na miss na ni Jongin ang kaibigan. Excited na siyang makita ulit ang cute na smile ni Kyungsoo na never pa pumalya na buuin ang araw niya. Sure, may pictures siya sa cellphone niya na pwede niyang balik-balikan pero syempre iba pa din kapag in person niya nakikita na humuhugis puso ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo, kasabay ng pag-angat ng kanyang mga pisngi.

Kaya naman pagkadismiss sa kanila ng kanyang prof for his last class ng araw na iyon, kinuha niya kaagad ang bag niya at kumaripas ng takbo palabas ng classroom.

Napagkasunduan nila ni Kyungsoo na magkikita sa may convenience store na halfway sa pagitan ng kanilang mga unibersidad. Mga ten-minute walk ang layo nito sa pinakamalapit ng gate ng university ni Jongin pero kinaya niyang makarating in five minutes. Gusto niyang mauna para siguradong siya ang magbabayad ng bibilhin nilang isang bucket ng chicken. Hindi kasi papayag si Kyungsoo na siya lang ang magbabayad kapag naabutan niya siya.

Nakapila na siya sa may counter nang maramdaman ang sunod-sunod na pag-vibrate ng cellphone niyang nasa loob ng kanyang bag. Ilang notifs ang galing sa group chat nila sa messenger na hindi niya pinansin dahil meron text message na galing kay Kyungsoo. On the way na daw ang best friend niya, naghihintay na lang ng taxi.

Rumolyo ang mga mata niya dahil nga kayang-kaya na lakarin ang papuntang convenience store galing sa university ni Kyungsoo pero dahil ayaw niyang naglalakad at pagpawisan, talagang magtataxi pa ito, makarating lang.

Saktong pagkaalis ni ate sa counter para iprepare ang 6-pc chicken bucket ni Jongin, merong tumabi sa kanya sa gawing kaliwa at marahang humila ng laylayan ng kanyang uniform ng dalawang beses. “Jonginnie, andito na ako.”

Nabuo na kaagad ang araw ni Jongin dahil paglingon niya kay Kyungsoo ay nakaabang na ang paborito niyang ngiti. “Hi, Soo. Namiss kita,” sagot niya na may kasamang ngiti at akbay. Saktong-sakto ang level ng balikat ni Kyungsoo para kumportableng makalapat ang braso niya sa best friend at isa ito sa mga perks ng growth spurt niya.

Lalong lumaki ang ngiti niya nang maramdaman na lumapit si Kyungsoo at nag-half hug sa kanya, parang nakaakbay din pero sa may bandang bewang naman ni Jongin naka lapat ang braso niya. Doon lang kasi ang abot ni Kyungsoo na hindi siya nahihirapan.

_ Cute _ .

“Naka-order ka na?” tanong ni Kyungsoo na bahagyang nakaangat ang tingin. “Ang daya mo,” kunwari nagtatampo pero hindi naman siya lumayo sa pagkakaakbay ni Jongin. Buti na lang at pareho silang clingy, lalo na sa isa’t-isa.

Hindi tuloy mawala ang ngiti ng mas matangkad, mission accomplished din kasi siya.

“Opo, tapos na. Antayin na lang natin, mukhang patapos na si ate.”

Maya-maya pa nakaupo sila pansamantala sa loob ng convenience store habang inaantay na dumating ang binook na grab ni Kyungsoo. Okay na din ito dahil pumayag si Jongin na siya na ang bahala sa grab nila. Parang quits na din.

“Ilang minutes pa, Soo?”

Pinakita sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ang telepono nito para ipakita na 4mins away na lang ang mitsubishi adventure na nabook nila. Pero maliban doon, nakita niya ang banner notif nito na message galing sa isang Seonho Kim at hinahanap siya.

“Sino naman yang Seonho na yan?”

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo bago dinutdot nang may diin ang kanyang kaliwang kilay. “Nagagalit nanaman yang kilay mo oh. Ka-org ko yun. Bakit?”

At dahil walang kahit anong extra emotion ang nadetect niya sa explanation ng best friend, hinayaan na iyon ni Jongin. Walang magagawa ang kung sino mang naghahanap kay Kyungsoo dahil magkasama na sila and will remain true hanggang Tuesday next week. “Wala naman. Nagmessage kasi. Saan ka daw.”

“Ayan, nearby na daw si kuya grab. Tara,” yaya ni Kyungsoo na nauna nang tumayo. Sumunod naman kaagad si Jongin at sabay silang naghintay sa may labasan para agad na makasakay pagdating ng kanilang grab. “Baka hindi pa sinabi nila Seungwan na hindi ako makakasama sa pa-dinner ng mga seniors mamaya kaya ako hinahanap.”

“Okay,” bulong ni Jongin sabay akbay ulit sa best friend. Kahit hindi naman kailangan magpaliwanag ni Kyungsoo, naappreciate naman niya ito kaya nalimot na niya agad si Seongot o kung sino man yun pagkasakay nila ng sasakyan, lalo pa nang sumandal si Kyungsoo sa kanya at nagpaalam na iidlip muna.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kakalabas lang ni Jongin ng banyo, kakatapos lang magshower at may malaking ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. Ang rason? Hindi dahil meron siyang ginawang kababalaghan sa banyo pero dahil kahit na halos papikit na ang mga mata niya kanina, matutulog siyang ang huling memory ay ang mga masasayang ngiti ni Kyungsoo buong gabi.

Umorder pa sila ng dalawang box ng pizza na kapartner ng binili nilang manok and they shared it over a marathon of Avengers movie. Sabay silang nag-nerd out sa mga eksena at sabay din silang naiyak lalo na dun sa part na  _ iyon _ sa Endgame.

Halos madaling araw na kaya pinauna na niya si Kyungsoo na mag-wash up at pinagkaabalahan niya ang mga kaibigan niyang nagbabardagulan na sa kanilang group chat. Sumunod naman siya agad pagkatapos ng best friend at ayun na nga siya, handang-handa na matulog habang naka-cuddle sa kanyang favorite person in the whole world.

Ngunit ang sumalubong sa kanya sa kanyang kwarto ay ang kanyang best friend na nakasimangot at matalim ang mga tingin. Yakap din nito ang unan niya na talagang iniiwan niya sa bahay nila Jongin para sa mga sleepover nila. Tumayong bigla si Kyungsoo at hinigit ang kumot na nakabalot sa kama niya. “Sa labas ako matutulog tapos maaga ako alis bukas. Kailangan ko umuwi.”

Para namang binuhusan ng nagyeyelong tubig si Jongin, on top of his cold water shower kaya nanigas siya sa kinatatayuan at walang nagawa para mapigilan ang mukhang galit na best friend niya. Pero  _ bakit? Paano? _

Nakarating na si Kyungsoo sa pinto bago lumingon pabalik. For a split second, akala ni Jongin bigla itong sisigaw ng  _ joke lang, Nini! _ at tatakbo palapit sa kanya para makatulog na sila.

Mali pala.

“Kanina pa ilaw ng ilaw yang phone mo. I-check mo na baka meron ka pang kailangang i- _ send _ , naiistorbo pa kita.”

Hanggang sa narinig na lang ni Jongin ang malakas na pagbagsak ng pintuan ng kanyang kwarto, wala na siyang magawa kung hindi ang titigan ito, si Kyungsoo nasa kabilang side at malamang matutulog sa kakalinis lang nilang sofa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Naalimpungatan si Jongin, pupungas-pungas pa at nagstretch ng kaunti nang maramdaman niya na parang may mali.  _ Ah _ , yung supposed sleepover nila ng kanyang pinakamamahal na best friend na matagal na nilang inaabangan ay bigla na lamang pumait. Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya at aakmang babalik sa pagtulog nang maramdaman niyang ang pantog niya ang dahilan ng kanyang paggising.

Hindi namalayan ni Jongin kung anong oras siya nakatulog pero tingin niya mukhang nakakaidlip pa lang siya, kung pagbabasehan ang hindi pa magulong kobre kama na inalisan niya. Or pwede din na dahil siya lang naman ang nakahiga doon imbes na kasama niya si Kyungsoo.

Pagkapasok niya ng banyo, doon niya naramdaman ang pag-iinit ng kanyang mga mata. Hindi niya alam kung bakit mukhang nagalit si Kyungsoo. Wala naman siyang maalala na sinabi na baka naka-offend o nakapang-asar sa best friend niya. Nakangiti niya itong iniwan sa kwarto bago siya magshower at dahil nga nasa loob siya ng banyo, wala siyang idea kung ano ang nangyari habang naliligo siya.

Matapos makaraos at makapaghugas ng kamay, hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang sarili na i-check kung ayos lang ba si Kyungsoo. Hindi magada sa pakiramdam na nasa iisang bahay lang sila pero nagtatampo ito sa kanya, for some reason. Ayaw na ayaw ni Jongin ang pakiramdam na hindi sila bati ng best friend kaya he decided na abangan itong magising para pigilan siya umuwi at mag-sorry sa kung ano man ang nagawa niya na hindi nagustuhan ni Kyungsoo.

Bitbit ang teddy bear na regalo ni Kyungsoo sa kanya bilang accessory niya sa pagpapaawa sa best friend, lumabas siya ng kwarto at ang una niyang narinig ay mahinang mga hikbi. Ang tunog ay galing sa area ng sala nila and that could only mean na si Kyungsoo ang umiiyak.

Maliban na lang kung biglang nagkaroon ng mumu sa bahay nila.

As silently as he could, dahan-dahan na naglakad si Jongin kung saan nagmumula ang mga hikbing narinig at laking relief nang malaman niyang si Kyungsoo nga ang source ng iyak pero napalitan naman agad ng matinding lungkot at disappointment sa sarili niya.

Never pa niyang napaiyak si Kyungsoo, hindi naman counted yung pagiyak sa sobrang tawa habang nagkikilitian sila. Lumapit pa siya ng kaunti at parang sanlibong karayom ang tumusok sa kanyang puso nang makita ang position ni Kyungsoo, curled in on himself at nakatalukbong ng kumot na gumagalaw kasabay ng kanyang mga hikbi. Napasinghot ito at nabiyak ng tuluyan ang puso ni Jongin dahil sa mga salitang binitawan ng taong pinakamamahal niya.

_ I hate you, Jongin Kim. _

At that moment, gusto ni Jongin ang tumakbo, bumalik sa kwarto niya at tuluyan na ding umiyak. Hindi niya naiintindihan kung ano ang nangyayari pero ang alam niya  _ hate _ na siya ni Kyungsoo. Pero hindi siya umalis, instead umikot siya sa sofa na makeshift bed ni Kyungsoo nang mga panahong iyon and pulled back the blanket na ginawa niyang pangtakip sa sarili.

“Ahh! A… Jongin?”

Napabalikwas si Kyungsoo at naupo habang busy sa pagpunas ng mga luha sa kanyang mukha. “A-anong ginagawa mo dito? Bakit gising ka pa?”

Hindi maiwasan ni Jongin na titigan ang best friend niyang mahal niya ng higit pa sa required sa nasabing label. Mugto ang mga mata, pulang-pula ang mga labi medyo nakayuko at nakaiwas ang tingin sa kanya. Hinila pabalik ni Kyungsoo ang kumot na inialis sa kanya at binalot muli ang sarili hanggang sa kanyang ilong, naghihintay ng isasagot ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Soo, ano bang nagawa ko at nagalit ka? Okay naman tayo kanina tapos bigla ka na lang nag-walk out.”

Iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang tingin sandali bago umiwas pagtama ng mga mata nila ni Jongin. “W-wala. Hindi ako galit,” sagot niya ng pabulong.

Ni minsan, hindi naglihim si Jongin sa best friend niya. Lahat ng tungkol sa kanya, alam ni Kyungsoo at all along, akala niya ganoon din ito sa kanya but it looks like na hindi. Kung hindi niya kaya narinig ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo kani-kanina lang, malalaman ba niya na may sama siya ng loob sa kanya?

Mataas na ang emosyon at tensyon sa paligid nilang dalawa at dahil sa pagtatago ni Kyungsoo ng tunay na nararamdaman, lalo lang naging emosyonal ang kanyang best friend.

“Tangina naman, Kyungsoo. Bakit gaguhan tayo dito? Anong wala? Narinig ko mismo noong sinabi mo na  _ I hate you, Jongin Kim _ tapos sasabihin mo na wala? Ginagawa mo ba akong tanga? Kung ayaw mo pala na ituloy itong sleepover na ‘to, kung napipilitan ka lang, sana sinabi mo. Hindi yung umasa ako na ilang araw tayong magbobonding dahil namiss mo din ako.”

Kitang-kita niya na umiyak na nang tuluyan si Kyungsoo pero nanginginig pa din ang mga kalamnan ni Jongin sa galit at inis. Hindi niya matanggap na mukhang after all this time, hindi pala sila pareho ng understanding sa relationship nila. Baka hindi na niya namamalayan na naiimpose na niya ang mga extrang feelings niya kay Kyungsoo kaya nagkaganito. At dahil nga sa nangyayari, mukhang walang patutunguhan if he will actually act on them. Nahaluan na ng sakit lahat kaya para siyang naupos ng kandila matapos ang maikling speech niya.

Tumayo na siya para bumalik sa sariling kwarto. “Kung gusto mo na umuwi, ikaw ang bahala. Kabisado mo naman ang bahay. Wag mo na akong gisingin,” huling paalala niya bago nagsimulang maglakad papalayo sa sofa kung saan nanatili si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kinauupuan.

Bawat hakbang palayo ay pabigat nang pabigat ang mga paa ni Jongin pero mas gugustuhin na niyang sa kwarto na niya tuluyang bumunghalit ng iyak. Masyado na niyang naexpose ang sarili niya, tama lang na magtago muna siya ulit habang ipagluluksa niya ang nadurog niyang puso sa gabing dapat ay masaya lang.

“Hindi ako galit.”

_ Okay, _ sinabi na niya iyon kanina and that doesn’t make any difference kaya kunwari wala siyang narinig. Pagkapihit ni Jongin ng doorknob sa kanyang kwarto, nakarinig siya ng ilang mga yabag bago maramdamang may yumakap sa kanya mula sa likod. Dalawang mapuputing braso ang pumulupot sa kanya at yumakap ng mahigpit. Ramdam niya ang bawat iyak ni Kyungsoo sa likod niya na unti-unting lumulusaw sa namuong galit sa kanya.

“J-Jongin, I’m sorry. W-wag ka na magalit, p-please?”

Hindi din naman talaga siya kayang tiisin ni Jongin kaya siya na din ang umikot sa mga bisig ni Kyungsoo para magkaharap na sila. Patuloy pa din ang pagdaloy ng mga luha ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga pisngi and this time, nakatingin na siya sa mga mata ni Jongin.

“Ikaw nga itong unang nagalit, Soo. Sasabihin mo na ba yung reason kung bakit ka nagalit?”

Umiling si Kyungsoo, “Hindi ako galit...:”

“Kyungsoo nama… aray!”

Kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo sa tagiliran at nagsalubong ang mga kilay nito, “Patapusin mo muna kasi ako. Hindi ako galit kasi  _ nagseselos ako _ .”

Nagsumiksik na si Kyungsoo sa may bandang dibdib niya pero hindi pa din maintindihan ni Jongin ang nangyayari. “Nagseselos? Bakit ka nagseselos?”

Mas naramdaman niya ang pag-iling ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pagsiksik pa sa kanya lalo nito. Pero hindi pa din satisfied si Jongin sa sagot niya kaya inalis niya sa yakap ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso niya para mahawakan ang mukha nito at makita nang maayos. “Dali na kasi, Soo. Walang secrets di ba? Para makatulog na din tayo. Bakit ka nagseselos? May nagawa ba ako? Magkasama tayo ngayon at dapat sa mga susunod pa na araw so bakit ka nagseselos? Solo mo naman ako?"

_ Pati na ang puso ko. _

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo pero pinag-iisipan na niya ang sasabihin kaya hinayaan lang siya ni Jongin at naghintay kung kelan ito sasagot. Para silang mga ewan, magkayakap sa harap ng pinto ng kwarto ni Jongin sa gitna ng tahimik na gabi.

Hindi na binilang ni Jongin kung ilang minuto na ang lumipas pero nagsisimula na siyang mangalay nang magsalita si Kyungsoo.

"May girlfriend ka na pala, ikaw 'tong walang sinasabi."

"Soo, teka. Anong girlfriend?" Lalo lang dumadami ang mga tanong at wala pang nasasagot.

Punong-puno nang pagtataka ang mga mabibilog na mata ni Kyungsoo. "B-boyfriend ba?"

_ Ikaw sana pero… _ "Teka nga, Soo. Ikwento mo na nga lang sa simula. Ang gulo pa din eh."

Bumagsak ang mukha ng best friend niya, mukhang magsisimula nanamang umiyak, "So meron nga?"

"Wala! Soo wala akong girlfriend o boyfriend. Saan ba nanggaling yan ha?"

Binitawan na siya ni Kyungsoo at tuluyan na yata siyang na-offend ni Jongin. "Bakit ka sumisigaw?! Eh nakita ko doon sa cellphone mo may nagmessage ng 'Send noods!' tapos may tongue emoji pa! P-pang mag-jowa lang yung ganoong usapan…!"

Napatakip si Kyungsoo ng bibig at nanubig na ang mga mata. "Kung wala kang jowa, ibig sabihin…" bigla itong pumasok ng kwarto kaya sinundan na siya ni Jongin. Kinuha nito ang overnight bag niya at sinamaan ng tingin ang may-ari ng kwarto. "Uuwi na ako para makapag-solo na kayo ng hook-up mo!"

Bumalik ang inis ni Jongin. Walang nangyayari sa usapan nila. "Parang tanga naman, Soo…"

Isang malutong at matunog na sampal ang umalingawngaw sa loob ng pamamahay ng mga Kim. Nag-init ang kaliwang pisngi ni Jongin kung saan lumapat ang nagngingitngit na palad ni Kyungsoo.

"Parang tanga? Siguro nga tanga ako na nagka-feelings sa best friend ko pero hindi ako namamalimos at magmamakaawa na ibalik mo ang feelings ko. Ayaw na kitang makita!  _ I hate you, Jongin Kim! _ "

Parang eksena sa isang cheesy na teleserye, patakbo sanang lalabas si Kyungsoo ng kwarto pero naabot ni Jongin ang kanyang braso at hinatak siya pabalik para siya naman ang yumakap dito.

"Bitiw nga!"

Pero hindi nagpatinag si Jongin. "Ayoko nga. Makinig ka muna, Soo, please."

Tinapunan muli siya ng matalim na tingin. "Ayoko! Uuwi na ako. Magsama kayo ng jowa mo o whatever! Tanga ako di ba?"

At gaya din ng isang cliché na eksena sa isang romantic film, pinagtagpo ni Jongin ang kanilang mga labi para matahimik itong si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya papayag na matapos ang gabi nang best friends pa din sila, ngayon na alam niyang iisa nga pala talaga ang feelings nila sa isa't-isa.

Pero kinagat siya ni Kyungsoo kaya napilitan siyang lumayo. Mabilis niyang inipit sa dalawang daliri ang malambot at masarap na mga labi ng best friend niyang half-lidded ang mga maya. "Una, wala akong girlfriend o kaya boyfriend, maliban na lang kung papayag ka na maging boyfriend ko."

"MMMPHHHH"

"Pangalawa, wala akong ka-hook-up. Ikaw nga kasama ko, di ba? Bakit pa ako maghahanap ng iba?"

"AMPHHFHPPP"

"Pangatlo, ung message na nabasa mo malamang galing sa gc namin yun. Sinabi ko kasing maliligo ako kaya mukhang nanggago ang mga ugok."

Napwersa na ni Kyungsoo paalis ang pagkakahawak ni Jongin sa mga labi niya pero isang halik ulit ang pinatak ni Jongin sa mga ito para matapos niya ang sasabihin. "At higit sa lahat, Kyungsoo Do, may feelings din ako para sa'yo. Mahal kita, okay? Kapag tayo na, sige, sendan kita ng  _ noods _ ."

Kahit na madilim ay halata pa din ang pamumula ng mga tenga ni Kyungsoo. Nakatanggap ng magkasunod na hampas at kurot si Jongin mula dito. "Tangina mo."

Parang bula na nawala ang mga galit at inis sa kanilang mga katawan at halos mapunit ang mukha ni Jongin sa lapad ng ngiti nang maramdaman niyang lumapit ulit si Kyungsoo at yumakap. "Bwisit ka," bulong niya.

Ikinulong din siya ni Jongin sa isang yakap bago humigang bigla sa kanyang kama. Sulit naman ang kurot na nakuha niya ulit dahil isang cute na cute at namumulang Kyungsoo ang naglanding sa kanya. Parang hulog ng langit.

"Jongin, ano ba y..!"

"I love you, Soo. Mahal kita."

Isang irap ang sagot sa kanya pero umusog ng kaunti si Kyungsoo para saktong maitago niya ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin. " _ I hate you. _ "

"Ehh paano yan, Soo, I love you," pangaasar pa lalo ni Jongin, malakas na ang loob dahil alam niyang  _ this is it _ .

"Bahala ka dyan. Matulog na nga tayo," pagsusungit ng isa pero nakakapit pa din sa kanya.

"Paano tayo matutulog? Sa akin ka hihiga?"

Iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ulo, magulo na ang buhok niya pero cute and blushing pa din at kinikilig si Jongin dahil mahal din siya nitong taong pinaka niya sa lahat ng pinaka sa buong mundo.

"Oo, bakit may reklamo ka ba?"

Umiling siya at hinigpitan pa ang pagkakapulupot ng kanyang mga braso kay Kyungsoo. "Wala po."

Pero ayaw magpalamang ni Kyungsoo dahil umisa din ito ng halik sa mga labi ni Jongin bago nagtago ulit. "Good night, Ni. Okay na. Wag ka na magsalita. Matulog na tayo."

Syempre that's exactly what Jongin did.

**Author's Note:**

> Narating niyo na ang wakas hehehe sana nakyutan din kayo kasi kyut na kyut ako sa kanila habang sinusulat ko
> 
> Tapos ako lang pala natuwa eh no hAHAHAHA SORRNAPOWS
> 
> maraming salamat sa pagbibigay ng oras mwah (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


End file.
